Et si tout pouvait redevenir comme avant?
by Xx Katsunarusasu xX
Summary: Naruto se souvient de ses jeunes années, plus particulièrement des moments passés avec Sasuke à l'Académie. Flashback sur le passé douloureux de Sasuke. One-shot, POV Naruto, NaruSasu.


_**NOTE:** Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont postées sur mon profil donc, chers anonymes, allez y faire un tour pour voir la réponse à votre review (je réponds sous 48h maximum **sauf les week-ends**)._**  
**

* * *

**Et si tout... pouvait**** redevenir**** comme**** avant..?** (POV Naruto, NaruSasu)

Assis au bord du ponton où tu as appris à utiliser la technique héréditaire de ton clan, je fixe la surface de l'eau. Je ressasse tous les moments que nous avons passé tous ensemble, cherchant la réponse à ma question.

Pourquoi es-tu si distant avec moi?

Je ne te comprends vraiment pas. Je ne t'ai jamais compris. Tu as un certain tempérament qui nous empêche de te cerner. Tu caches, pour ainsi dire, bien ton jeu.

Il est difficile pour moi de deviner tes sentiments propres; ceux que tu caches derrière un air blasé en particulier. Tu sembles te ficher de tout, sauf de ta vengeance; de ton frère.

Uchiha... Itachi...

A la simple entente de ce nom, je le maudis intérieurement d'avoir brisé tes rêves d'avenir. Ton passé. Tes espoirs. Ton cœur. Ta vie...

Si tu savais... comme je hais ton frère plus que toi tu le renies...

Rien que de savoir à quel point il t'a fait souffrir, mon cœur se serre. Ça me donne l'impression de ressentir la douleur de ton propre cœur. J'y ai souvent pensé quand il me faisait mal.

Tellement mal que je verse une larme en pensant à toi.

Le toi d'autrefois.

Celui qui faisait sa rentrée à l'Académie Ninja accompagné par son père. Celui qui cherchait à montrer à son père qu'il pouvait compter sur lui autant que sur son frère ainé. Tu te démenais en cours pour obtenir les mêmes résultats que ton frère et le soutien de ton père. Tu y arrivais. A la fin du trimestre, nous recevions les résultats dans chaque matière: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu... Tu souriais lorsque tu lisais ton bulletin.

Je t'enviais, tu sais.

Tu t'accrochais à un rêve qui te tendait les bras. Moi, je n'avais qu'un rêve. Un seul.

Me faire accepter. Qu'on fasse attention à moi. Qu'on me regarde droit dans les yeux sans éprouver de peur ni de dégoût. Qu'on cesse de me fuir...

Qu'on m'aime pour ce que je suis.

Je cherchais désespérément quelqu'un qui me comprenne. J'ai cherché pendant si longtemps. J'ai fini par perdre espoir. Je n'avais plus goût à rien.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Le sang a coulé, cette nuit-là. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai entendu le lendemain de la bouche de parents d'élèves à l'entrée de l'Académie. Je n'ai pas su tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. Je ne l'ai pas compris quand tu étais absent pendant une semaine, le lendemain du drame.

Je n'avais rien compris.

Tu es donc rentré la semaine suivante. Tu dégageais quelque chose de différent. Tu te donnais encore plus dans les exercices. Ton visage était plus dûr. Le ton de ta voix était devenu plus sombre. Il n'était plus comme avant. Tu n'étais plus comme avant...

Tu seras plus jamais comme avant...

C'est là que j'ai compris ce qui était arrivé. Quel rapport il y avait avec toi; avec ton changement soudain.

Après l'avoir découvert, j'ai essayé de te parler pour savoir si tu avais tout vu; vu le meurtre de ton clan et tes parents.

Mais je n'ai pas pu. Tu disparaissais toujours quand je voulais te voir. Je te cherchais partout sans te trouver. Quand finalement, j'ai trouvé ta cachette; ton coin préféré gorgé de souvenirs.

Le ponton au bord du lac.

J'étais heureux de te trouver. J'ai voulu m'approcher mais je me suis arrêté. Mon sourire a progressivement laissé place à un visage maussade.

Tu étais agenouillé en agrippant au bord du ponton. Du haut de la bute, je pouvais voir ton corps de petit garçon tressauter. Mon cœur s'est serré quand je t'ai entendu pleurer.

"Kaa-san..! Too-san..! Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu me les as enlevé..? Pourquoi..?!"

Une larme a filé sur ma joue.

Alors c'est ça de perdre des parents? Des êtres qui nous sont chers?

J'aimerais ne jamais à avoir à le ressentir. Pourtant... Tu me l'as fait ressentir à travers toi.

Je suis parti en pensant qu'il valait mieux te laisser seul.

Le lendemain, en sortant de l'Académie, tu étais déjà parti. Mais je savais où tu étais. J'ai donc pris un autre chemin pour rentrer.

Celui qui longe les abords du lac.

Je marchais tranquillement mais j'ai été rejoint par Shikamaru, Kiba et Chôji. Mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de te voir.

D'ailleurs, je t'ai vu. Tu étais encore au bord du ponton. J'ai profité de mon retard par rapport aux autres pour te regarder. A ce moment-là, tu t'es légèrement tourné vers moi. Surpris, j'ai pris une mine boudeuse et ai tourné ma tête à l'opposé. Je t'ai regardé du coin de l'œil: Toi aussi tu boudais en tournant la tête. Quand tu t'es tourné de nouveau vers le lac, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

Tu souriais.

Je me sentais revivre. Je n'espérais plus te voir sourire comme tu l'as fait. Je me suis senti toute chose. J'ai souri. J'avais enfin quelqu'un qui me ressemblait. Quelqu'un qui me comprenait.

J'avais enfin trouvé...

... la personne que je cherchais depuis toujours.

-Naruto? Tu voulais me voir?

-O.O Hein..? Sasuke? Je ne t'attendais plus...

-Je peux très bien repartir...

-Non, attends! Reste avec moi!

Ne me regarde pas comme ça... C'est déjà assez dur...

-Assis-toi à côté de moi. J'avais... quelque chose à te dire...

Mon cœur palpite rien que de savoir que tu es assis près de moi, sur le ponton de tes souvenirs.

Nos souvenirs.

-Tu te souviens...

-..?

-... quand nous étions petits? Tu venais régulièrement ici pour t'évader.

-...

-Je t'ai vu... pleurer. Tu appelais tes parents... C'était à ton retour... après le drame...

-Naruto...

Non, Sasuke. Ne baisse pas les yeux. Écoute-moi jusqu'au bout.

-Je voulais m'excuser... de ne pas t'être venu en aide. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seul. Quand je t'ai vu pleurer, j'aurais dû te rejoindre et te réconforter... Je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'ai pas osé...

-...

-Sasuke... est-ce que tu crois... que tout pourrait redevenir comme avant..? Est-ce qu'on pourrait... remonter le temps... pour revenir au jour où tu t'es mis à pleurer pour la dernière fois..?

-Naruto...

Tes épaules tressautent comme ce jour-là. Ta voix est étranglée comme ce jour-là.

J'ai l'impression de revivre ce fameux jour.

Sasuke..? Je ne rêve pas, tu...

Ton visage se redresse soudain vers le mien. Ce visage fragile et empli de larmes me rappelle le toi d'autrefois.

Le vrai toi.

Est-ce que... tu me laisseras te réconforter..?

J'ouvre mes bras doucement en souriant maladroitement. Tu viens te blottir contre moi en pleurant.

Ne te retiens pas.

-Sasuke...

-Naruto... Arigatô...

Je te resserre plus dans mes bras. Tu te calmes petit à petit. Je t'écarte de moi pour te regarder. Tu me regardes droit dans les yeux. J'ai soudain une envie irrésistible... Je m'approche de ton visage. Ton cou se tend.

Sasuke...

Est-ce que ce baiser... est le signe d'un nouveau départ..?

Xx Fin xX

**Xx Katsunarusasu xX**

Naru: O.O Whaa! C'était trop... #ramenant ses bras sur son torse en gigotant# Kawaiii

Katsu: n.n Je trouve aussi. C'est la 1ere fic que je fais et termine en deux jours! Je l'ai commencé le Jeudi 4 septembre et je l'ai fini le Vendredi 5 septembre. Enfin, on peut dire que je l'ai fait en une heure jeudi parce qu'en fait j'ai juste terminé en ajoutant les 3 derniers paragraphes vendredi... Tu piges?

Naru: n.n Ouais. Et puis... C'est aussi la 1ere fic où tu nous mets en scène tout petit.

Katsu: n.n Sô desu.

Sasu: #arrive en souriant# Omedeto.

KatsuNaru: Hein?

Sasu: #souriant timidement# Tu as su révéler mon véritable moi au fur et à mesure. C'était bien joué.

Katsu: #se place devant Sasuke, les yeux brillants voire larmoyants# Sô desu ka?

Sasu: #se reculant un peu, gêné# Bah... Euh... Naru?

Naru: #yeux interrogateur# Mm?

Sasu: #sourire, s'éloignant de Katsuki# Tu viens? Je t'invite chez Teuchi!

Naru: #les poings en l'air, gesticulant en partant avec Sasuke# Si tu appelles Ichiraku par son prénom devant lui, il va te descendre!

Katsu: O.Q Et moi? Pourquoi ils m'invitent jamais..? Tant pis, je vais manger des nouilles chinoises succulentes chez Tô-san!... Chez moi, quoi...

SasuNaru: #de loin, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, en train de faire de grands signes# ^^ On t'aime, Katsuuu!

Katsu: #boudant# Allez vous faire foutre...

Itachi: n.n Je t'invite à manger un bout?

Katsu: #avec des cœurs à la place des yeux# Avec plaisir! Au fait, dans Zett'Ai, je vais m'arranger pour que tu fasses bien souffrir ton frangin.

Itachi: Touto-kun? T.T T'as une dent contre lui, ma parole...

Katsu: n.n Nan. Mais il est trop heureux et hyper-actif à mon goût alors autant radoucir sa personnalité. Je l'ai transformé en sosie de Naruto en pire...

Itachi: Tu veux dire que je vais jouer le rôle du méchant grand-frère qui va traumatiser son cadet?

Katsu: #hoche la tête#

Itachi: O.Q #retient une larme# Mon pauvre touto-kun... Je t'aime fort fort fort! Même si elle me force à te martyriser!


End file.
